


Skunk Cryptid (Collab w/ SkunkChaser)

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [8]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Skunk spray, Skunks, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Got to work with a dude I've been a fan of for a while!Support him here:https://www.patreon.com/SkunkChaser(also, this fic is a lot more fun if you imagine the guy as that bagel boss shorty the whole time lmao)
Series: Skunk musk erotica [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 8





	Skunk Cryptid (Collab w/ SkunkChaser)

Richard pushed his way through the undergrowth, breathing hard. He’d been backpacking in the Rockies for two weeks now. He had just collected a food drop, so his pack was heavy again. He was tired, but felt good. He was getting back in shape.

He came through the thick greenery to see a beautiful mountain lake. He took off his pack and leaned it against a tree, sucking in the cool, fresh air. He heard splashing and frowned. It sounded like someone—or something—was on the other side of the big rock that blocked part of his view of the nearby shore.

The skunk girl’s ears perked up as she heard the rustling of dirt and pebbles not far away. She had no clue who in the world could be here. She’d relocated to this area specifically to live as far away from humans as she could.

Hoping it would just be a deer, she dipped her body below the water until everything below her eyes was submerged. Every ten seconds or so she would bob up enough to her nose above the water to exhale and take in a fresh breath. If this was indeed a human, she didn’t want anything to do with him or her, if she could help it.

The splashing stopped, and Richard listened intently. This far out in the wilderness, it was unlikely to be another hiker. It was probably an animal of some sort. Prudence would dictate leaving it alone, but Richard had gotten away from civilization to enjoy nature.

He crept around the rock slowly, walking cautiously on the loose shale underfoot. He spied the top of a woman’s head and blinked in surprise. He was torn. One advantage of the wilderness was not having to deal with other people. But she really did have beautiful eyes, and it had been a long time since Richard had been with a woman. He froze, hesitating, as he thought about what to do next.

Holding her breath for longer than her lungs would comfortably permit, Lilith locked eyes with the visitor to the forests she called home. Humans weren’t a familiar sight to the skunk girl ever since she’d retreated to the Rocky Mountains. She just hoped he wouldn’t recognize the creature covered in black and white-striped fur as anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps that was naive of her.

Finally, after going about half a minute without breathing, she stood on her toes to push her head a little further above the surface. After a sharp exhale, she inhaled a breath of fresh air. For some reason, even after how peculiar she must have made herself seem to the man, she was hoping, perhaps in vain, that he wouldn’t try to establish contact with her.

Richard gasped in surprise. In the glare of the morning sun off the lake, he’d assumed that the woman’s face had been dirty or covered in mud. He was certainly in need of a good cleanup himself after two weeks afield. But now that she had emerged a little more, he could see that short, wet fur clung to her face! He sputtered, unable to form coherent words as he took in the sight of her… muzzle? That seemed the only word for it, though the shape of her now-revealed face was somewhere between human and animal.

“Holy fuck!” he finally managed to gasp. He was intrigued. He’d never seen anyone—or anything—like her before. And all he’d seen was her head!

The skunk woman took a few slow steps back from the shore at his outburst. Despite this being her first contact with another human in years, all she could think about was preserving her current way of life.

“You don’t have a camera on you, do you?” she called out to the human, still careful to keep the vast majority of her body underwater.

Richard blinked in surprise at her question. “I have one on my phone,” he admitted. “I can get it out if you want me to take a picture of you,” he offered, reaching into his pocket.

She hissed, and for the first time her tail could be seen emerging from the surface of the water behind her. “Do _not_!” she yelled at him. “Pull your hand out of your pocket.”

Richard froze. She had a tail! She’d snapped it out of the water so fast that it flung water everywhere, revealing black and white fur. Something nagged at the back of Richard’s mind, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was so alarming to him in his stunned state. “Why…” he said tentatively, then licked his lips and tried again. “Why don’t you want me to pull my hand out of my pocket?” he asked, misunderstanding her words. He kept his hand on his phone, not daring to move because of her alarming reaction.

Lilith contemplated lying, but she was doubtful of her ability to come up with a convincing fabrication on such short notice.

“The world can’t know that I exist,” she finally told him. “Please, sir, I’m asking you kindly: Do not take a photo of me.”

Richard relaxed a little, letting the tension out of his shoulders. He’d been afraid he’d done something horribly wrong. He pulled his hand slowly out of his pocket. “Of course,” he said, as calmly as he could. “I wouldn’t do that without your permission.” That wasn’t entirely the truth, but he certainly wouldn’t take a picture without her _awareness_. She was a unique creature, and he certainly wouldn’t mind a keepsake of his encounter with her if he could manage it. “I’m Richard, by the way.” He smiled, squaring his shoulders to bring himself up to his full 5′4″ height, and pushed his shaggy brown hair back from his eyes.

“I’m Lilith,” she said in response. “What are you doing in such a remote part of these mountains?” Given that he still had a device capable of taking her photo on his person, she still didn’t dare walk to shore and get out of the water. She did, however, take just a few steps closer.

Richard peered intently as the strange woman’s neck and shoulders came into view. Her fur was white in front, but her arms were black. He was trying to puzzle out what that meant, while at the same time trying to peer a bit lower through the surface of the water to see just how human-like her figure was. And, of course, part of his attention was diverted by the need to keep the conversation going.

“I’m backpacking,” he said, then smiled sheepishly as he realized that much must be obvious. “I wanted to get away from people for a while and get back into better shape. My office job was making me lose my muscle tone.” He kept peering, trying to get a peek of her chest, but the sun on the water hid her too well.

Lilith glared at him as she easily took note of his attempts to peek at her tits. Still, she didn’t verbally acknowledge it.

“It would make me a lot more comfortable,” she said, “if you set your phone down a decent distance from you. I’d really prefer not to have my picture taken. Staying off my bad side, by the way, would be beneficial to you as well.”

Richard sighed. It would seem Lilith wasn’t likely to give him an opportunity to get a good shot of her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and surreptitiously thumbed the camera icon on the lock screen without looking down. He pressed where he figured the center button was, thankful that he had the shutter noise turned off, and hoped it was pointed in this intriguing creature’s general direction. He kept moving, slowly and deliberately, a few paces to the side. He was holding his camera pointed upward to demonstrate his supposed good intentions. She kept a close eye on him as he did so. Then he set it carefully on a large, flat rock and came back to the shore. “Better?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she said after he came back. Finally, the skunk girl revealed more of her nude body. As she neared the shore and more of her body emerged from the water, Richard could see that her fur did in fact cover her entire body head to toe.

As her chest came into view, dark pink nipples could be seen on her modestly sized chest. Generally her fur would hide them, but with the water weighing it down, the fur of her chest no longer afforded her much concealment at all. Still, she appeared unashamed of her nudity.

Richard gaped at Lilith’s form as she slowly strode from the lake. He swallowed slowly at the first peek of her tantalizing nipples, and the sway of her hips was downright alluring. But the short fur covering her body was more than a little strange. He felt a little awkward at finding her so sexy, given that she clearly wasn’t entirely human. She was obviously also part animal of some sort.

As he gazed at her white-furred chest and belly and the black wrapping around from her back that made her lithe figure look even curvier, it finally clicked. “Are you…” Richard asked slowly, his voice barely above a whisper, “…Are you some kind of… skunk?”

She nodded slowly. “I used to be a human. But that was before I became the striped skunk you see before you.” Still in ankle-deep water, Richard could now tell that she stood at a confident 5′8″ or 5′9″. The skunk swung her tail to her side before catching it in her paws. She gave it a squeeze to wring some of the lake water out of its fur.

Richard blinked, trying to process what he was hearing. Most people he knew would have run away at this point, but then, he’d never really understood all the panic about being near a skunk. A bear could tear off your head, a moose could trample you, but a skunk, well… he was sure getting sprayed would be unpleasant, but the prospect paled in comparison to the genuine danger posed by other animals. And he’d smelled skunk on the night breeze before, from a distance. It wasn’t pleasant, he’d freely admit, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as people around him made it out to be when they caught a whiff of it.

Honestly, it bothered him more that Lilith was taller than him. Richard had been teased about his height since he was young, and most women wanted nothing to do with a guy who was shorter than them. He stood even straighter without realizing it. “You’re very beautiful,” he told her truthfully.

She brushed a lock of her long, black hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” she said, angling her gaze down just a bit. It was a compliment she’d never received since her transformation, although admittedly she hadn’t seen more than a few humans in all the time since then.

The lack of contact with members of her former species, surprisingly enough, didn’t bother her. It would seem that, in addition to her physical changes the transformation brought on, there were a number of psychological changes as well. She no longer craved human connection, not finding herself attracted to them anymore. She wished there was another member of her human-skunk species she could bond with, but given that her odds of finding another person like herself seemed unfavorable, she’d resigned to living out the rest of her life in solitude. That wasn’t much of a bother either, as she also no longer craved the food or lifestyle she’d once sought out as a human.

Richard had intended to chat her up some more, but her height was making him feel defensive. He decided to just go for the gusto. He stepped forward, reached for Lilith’s waist, and tried to kiss her.

She immediately took a step backwards, her bare foot splashing down in the shallow water behind her, and held her hands out in front of her to keep him at bay. “What are you doing?” she demanded. Not wanting to get her tail wet again, she held it just aloft enough for it to hover above the water.

Richard grimaced and stayed at the water’s edge, letting her retreat. That certainly hadn’t gone as intended. But then again, he supposed he had rushed things far too much. He’d never been too smooth with women, as he’d just demonstrated. “I just wanted to kiss you,” he answered, half-mumbling in embarrassment.

“Well… I don’t,” the woman replied honestly. “Perhaps it would be best if you grabbed your phone and left.”

“Oh, come on, now,” Richard said. “I’m sorry I was too forward, but I’m not leaving until you give me a chance to get to know you better.” His eyes slid down Lilith’s naked body, drawn by her shapely figure, before he caught himself and brought his gaze back up to meet hers.

“I told you no,” she reiterated. She finally raised her tail a little bit higher above its previous hovering position. “You’re not welcome here. You should get going.”

Richard froze. Even a city boy like him knew that it was bad news when a skunk raised its tail. Surely she wouldn’t spray him for such a harmless mistake, though, would she? She must be bluffing. “Look, let’s not be unreasonable here. We just got off on the wrong foot. I really would like to get to know you better.” He tried to meet her eyes, but his attention kept straying to her tail.

“I don’t want you to know me better,” she informed him. “I fled to this remote, rarely traversed area for a reason. Now take your phone and go!”

Richard kept a wary eye on her tail. He supposed he really should do as she said, but now his stubborn streak had taken hold. He really didn’t want to give up on such a fascinating creature so easily.

“I get it,” he told her. “I came out here to avoid the crowds, too.” He spread his hands, gesturing to the wilderness all around them. “But that’s no reason to be rude. And besides, if you were really that bashful, you wouldn’t be standing here naked like this.” He took a step closer, hoping earnestly he was right about her bluffing. Even if he wasn’t, though, he figured he could handle it.

This time, she didn’t take a step back. She took one forward. Her attempted stomp of warning was given less vigor by the cute splashing sound her foot made when it landed back in the shallow water. At the same time as her stamp, she raised her tail all the way up.

Lilith gritted her teeth and hissed at the human. “I’m warning you!” she growled at Richard.

Richard smirked at Lilith’s playful splashing. It really wasn’t much of a threat to him. Maybe she was just playing hard-to-get. Her expression said otherwise, but it was probably just a tough-girl act. Well, two could play at that game. “Oh, lighten up,” he scoffed. “Have a little fun.” He took another step forward and slipped on a loose rock. In the act of catching his balance, he accidentally lurched toward Lilith.

The girl already wasn’t happy. But when she saw the man seemingly lunge at her, she’d had enough.

Pivoting on her heel and turning away from the man, she aimed her lethally accurate spray nozzles at his face and fired. Twin streams of dark yellow fluid shot from her ass and directly into his face, concentrating on his nose and eyes. The horrible stench quickly became all that either of them could smell.

Richard crashed to his knees, gagging on the most horrifying stink he had ever encountered. A dumpster drenched in gasoline and set ablaze would have smelled sweet in comparison. “Fuck!” he gasped, his burning eyes streaming tears. “You—“ he said, but his sentence disintegrated into a coughing fit. He’d meant to say “You didn’t have to do that”, but the suffocating stench prevented him from getting more than a single syllable out. His watering eyes went wide as he realized what he had managed to say.

She had backed away, not a fan of the unbearable odor herself. However, when she heard the man seemingly shout “Fuck you” at her, her fury was reignited.

“Oh, ‘fuck me’?!” she scoffed, turning back around. She delivered a follow-up burst of spray. This spray, though less precise than the previous one, did a good job at covering much of the short man’s body beyond just his face. It made absolutely certain that the clothes he was wearing would be ruined forever.

Richard tried to hold up his hands to ward off the angry skunk’s wrath, but it was no use. He just ended up getting his palms soaked along with the rest of him. He toppled forward onto all fours with his hands in the water, choking on the vile scent that had somehow become even more intense than before! His skin prickled and burned wherever the reeking oils touched him, and he could feel his shirt cling wetly to his chest. He felt like he couldn’t draw in a breath, and yet the insufferable stink still managed to fill his nose and mouth and burn his throat. He shook his head at Lilith, desperate to explain that wasn’t what he’d meant, but he couldn’t speak.

Lilith walked past the musk-soaked man and headed toward the edge of the forest surrounding the lake without another word. She was confident he wouldn’t be messing with her again.

Richard watched Lilith strut away with her tail held high. How could such a gorgeous ass dish out such a repulsive smell? He realized as he watched her, though, that no one would ever believe him. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even believe himself, chalking it up to hallucinations from bad berries or something. He needed evidence. He crept toward his phone, picked it up, and started taking pictures of the skunk woman’s behind. In the process, however, his shaky hands bumped the settings, and his flash went off.

Lilith froze where she stood and turned her head over her shoulder. She could recognize that characteristic flash anywhere. She’d seen it countless times back when she was a human, but not once since she’d transformed—until now. She knew he’d just taken her picture.

After staring at him for a few seconds, she suddenly turned and bolted after the smartphone-wielding human. She was determined not to let him get away with those photos.

Richard took one more photo as Lilith turned toward him, but when he saw her start to pursue him he turned on his heel and fled. He was in good shape, and normally he’d put even odds on panic vs. wrath in a chase, but he was already wheezing like an old man from getting skunked twice. He should have realized that there really was a good reason for the dread people had of skunks. Granted, he doubted anyone had ever been hosed down by such a large stinker. He was drenched, and he was breathless. The stench was sucked into his lungs with every breath, making his limbs shaky. He plowed onward, hearing lighter and swifter footsteps closing in from behind him.

He learned then and there that there was a big difference between realizing you were doomed and accepting your fate. Besides, even out here in the wilderness, he occasionally got a patchy signal. If he was very lucky, and if he stayed ahead of the vengeful skunk woman for long enough, his photos just might upload to the cloud.

Lilith’s hissing could be heard from almost just behind him at this point. As fit as Richard was, she was the one who’d been living in the wilderness for years. And on top of that, she had the longer legs.

Richard wasn’t a bad outdoorsman, but he was a hiker. He wasn’t used to sprinting through the wilderness while he gasped for air because he’d been drenched in skunk spray. He looked back over his shoulder at just the wrong moment and clotheslined himself with a low-hanging tree branch. He went down in a heap, panting raggedly.

As soon as he fell to the ground, Lilith immediately pounced on him, landing on his back hard. “Give me that phone _now_!” she shouted at him. “Don’t make me spray you again.” The whole time she said this, she was also prying at his fingers to try to grab the device herself.

Richard clutched his phone desperately, trying to give it all the time he could for the photos to upload. Lilith’s threat sent a chill up his spine, but how much worse could the smell really be? “Stink already,” he grunted as he tried to yank the hand holding his phone away from her fingers.

“Oh, you really want me to stink you already? Fine!” Just then he felt a wet spot form on his back where she was sitting. The smell couldn’t have been smellier than it was when he had been skunked right in the face, but her small addition to the rank cloud already swirling around him still intensified just a bit. It seemed that fresh mask introduced its own scent as well to the mixture.

Not only did the added stink make him feel weaker, but it also compelled Lilith even more to get that phone out of his hands so that she too could get away from it.

Richard was horrified to learn that the smell could indeed get stronger. He coughed and choked, thrashing around under Lilith’s potent backside. He was glad he hadn’t taken another shot to the face, to be sure, but that seemed small consolation right now. After all he’d suffered, though, he wasn’t going to give up his phone willingly. He twisted and managed to flip over, but then realized that he was on his back, looking up at the furious skunk girl.

The girl licked her lips as she looked down at the now vulnerable human with a smile. Still with the advantage over him, since she was the one on top, she spun around, lifted her tail high, and once again aimed her bare ass at his face.

“Last. Chance.” She spoke with a gravity that suggested she was tired of playing around. Richard was even able to see two pink glands extend just past her puckered butthole, threatening to discharge at a moment’s notice.

Richard goggled at the instruments of his doom. His heart hammered against his breastbone, and sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Even now, in this horrifying predicament, he couldn’t help but notice that Lilith had a magnificent ass. “Please,” he said raspily, “I just want a few pictures for myself.” He tried to push her off, but he didn’t have the leverage. He just ended up pressing one open hand and the other that still clutched the phone against her furry buns.

Those two glands retreated into her ass one more time, then re-emerged with a vengeance. Like an aerosolized spray bottle, they squirted liquid hell all over Richard’s face, dousing it in a thin, wet, and utterly reeking layer of musk. The disgustingly warm fluid ran down his chin, and some more even got in his mouth.

Richard retched violently, shocked at the realization that the taste of skunk spray was somehow even worse than the smell. He’d never imagined anything could be so rancid and so vile. Every single one of his tastebuds stung under its oily assault. He spat and hacked, but the inside of his mouth was thoroughly coated with a tenacious, unspeakably disgusting coating. He was blinded, his eyes seared by the acrid musk, and his chest spasmed as the horrific, burnt-sulfur reek unrelentingly flooded into his airways. Despite it all, Richard still clutched his phone with mindless determination, but his limbs were growing weak and shaky.

Lilith yanked on the smartphone with both hands now. Why did the short men always have to possess such great upper-body strength? As she pulled and pulled, her glands again extended again under the strain—not that Richard could see at this point, of course.

Richard felt Lilith’s fingers struggling against his own, and reflex made him cling to his phone as desperately as he could. He couldn’t even remember why at the moment. He just knew he had to keep it.

“Grrrrraaaah!” she growled like some kind of tribal warrior as she put all of her strength into breaking the phone free from his mitts. In the process, she emptied the remainder of her repugnant musk glands’ contents directly onto the human’s chest and face, but that didn’t matter to her at this point. If she didn’t get those photos from him, she might as well kiss her current lifestyle goodbye. If that was the case, why not risk everything?

Richard spluttered in surprise at the flood of skunk spray that rained down onto his blind face. It ripped his breath away, seeming to saturate his entire body with the most vile, wicked stench he had ever encountered. He had never even imagined anything could smell this bad. He twitched in shock, and ultimately the phone slipped from his fingers.

“Finally!!” Lilith cried triumphantly, not just for securing the phone but also for the fact that she could now escape her own horrid stench. She never imagined she could grow to hate her own odor so much, but she was comforted when she remembered that the majority of it landed all over the stubborn human.

She jumped off his chest and rose to her feet. Shakily at first due to her nausea, she took off for the lake she’d just earlier bathed in. There, she intended to submerge and destroy the cell phone.

Richard lay on the ground, spent and defeated. He suspected no human on earth had ever stunk so badly. It was probably a good thing he wasn’t likely to see other people until his next food drop in two weeks. Maybe—just maybe—by then he’d start to smell a little better. He certainly had no opportunity to go shop for anything to clean himself up with. He’d just have to endure the vile aroma until it faded on its own.

And then, when he finally got home, he’d check the cloud to see if he’d actually managed to rescue any pictures of the terrifying beauty. If he had, he’d never share them, of course. No one would ever believe him. They’d claim it was a hoax, that the pictures were photoshopped. Richard didn’t care. He knew the truth, and he would remember this encounter for the rest of his life.

In the distance, a loud splash could be heard as the girl dunked herself under the water, taking the phone with her.


End file.
